The Lake
by Kimidy
Summary: More Trink fluffyness.  Tracy's turn to think of a place to go on a date to.  After the Miss Hairspray contest.  Please review!


AN- Don't own Hairspray (shoves Link back in closet, throws some food in there to last until this authors note is done). Thanks for all the love on Of Soup and Medicine. Oh, do share what you think Tracy's nickname for Link is… I'm out of answers, and I may use it in my next story. R&R!

**TWELEVE O'CLOCK**

It was HOT.

The kind of weather where you felt as if you were baking in an oven. The kind of weather where you could crack an egg on the concrete and it would cook.

But Tracy wasn't thinking of the heat. She had a date with Link later on in the afternoon, and it was her turn to figure out where to go.

They had already done the restaurant thing, the mall wandering, and dinners at her house and his house. Where was someplace they hadn't gone yet?

Her eyes wandered over to her scrapbook that was taking up most of the floor. She got out of bed to get it, and began flipping through it hoping for ideas.

She stopped on the sixth page. There was a picture of her holding up a fish when she was about eight years old. That was the family's favorite fishing/swimming hole, but they hadn't gone to it in several years.

It was the perfect place for a nice, quiet date. She almost picked up her phone to call Link, and then a thought occurred to her. This would be the first time he would see her in a bathing suit…

Not that she didn't like her body, but even with his reassurance it still made her a little self conscious sometimes.

And she didn't have to swim if she didn't want to. After shutting up the worried half of her brain, she dialed his number.

"Larkin residence," his mother answered.

"Hi Linda, its Tracy. How are you?" Tracy asked.

"Oh just fine dear, how are you?" Linda replied, silently thanking god Link had stopped dating that blonde brat and chose the obvious better choice.

"I'm swell. Is Link around?"

"Hold on," Linda put the phone down. "Link! Tracy's on the phone!" She yelled upstairs.

She could hear rustling, and then finally "Hey doll!"

"Hey you. So I've figured out where we're going."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"It's a surprise. But you need to wear swimming trunks. I'll have mama pack us a dinner."

"Sneaky broad. All right, pick you up at four?"

"Sounds good."

"Love you babe."

"Love you too, bye" Click.

She dug out her swim suit and put it on under her clothes.

She threw her sun lotion and towels in a bag and walked into the kitchen. Edna was concocting another scrumptious dessert that would melt the hardest heart if needs be.

"Hey mama." Tracy said, sitting at the counter.

"Hey baby, what are you up to?"

"Oh, a date. Could you fix Link and I some peanut butter sandwiches?"

"Only if I get a thank you kiss." She replied. Tracy smiled and kissed her cheek.

**FOUR O'CLOCK**

Link pulled up in his Cadillac. Tracy double checked her bag and the picnic basket to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, and heard him knock on the door. Edna answered it and let him inside. "Hey babe," he said, giving her a sweet kiss. He grabbed her bag and the picnic basket.

"Have fun!" Edna said as they walked out the door.

He put the picnic basket and bag in the trunk, then opened her car door for her. She gave him a thank you kiss, and got in.

He got into the driver seat and started the car.

It was a twenty minute drive to the secret small lake. Half was on the main roads, and half was on gravel roads, but with Tracy and Link belting out the latest rock and roll songs it didn't seem to take as long as it actually did. She remembered the way pretty well too, although the thought of being lost in the middle of nowhere with Link didn't seem such a bad idea.

Finally they parked in the grass, grabbed everything and began walking down the hill.

"It's gorgeous here Trace." Link said.

"I know, I used to come here all the time with my parents." She replied, glad he liked her secret lake.

They set up the picnic blanket and basket near the water. Link then began removing articles of clothing so he could enjoy the lake.

Totally not what Tracy was braced for.

(Or the author for that matter… lets ponder on that image for a moment…)  
Oh, ahem, back to the story.

He looked at Tracy, who turned about as red as a tomato and finally removed her skirt and blouse.

He gave her his wink and grin and grabbed her hand while they both ran for the lake.

They played Marco Polo for a while, then treaded water while kissing (and trying not to drown)

Finally they lay on the bank for an hour or so and dried off, Tracy recounting her favorite memories at the lake and Link listening to her sweet voice.

Then they ate the sandwiches, and watched the sun set. They lay on the blanket, Tracy's head on Link's shoulder, and enjoyed the sounds of nature.

It was soon time to go though. They packed up everything, put their clothes back on over their bathing suits, and got back in the car.

"Hey Trace?"

"Yes Link?"  
"Can this be our secret spot now?"

Tracy smiled and kissed her boy.


End file.
